Conventionally, an ejector-type refrigeration cycle device provided with plural ejectors and plural evaporators is known from a patent document 1 or the like. As shown in FIG. 25 in the patent document 1, a first evaporator 16 is connected to a downstream side of a first ejector 15, and an outlet side of a second evaporator 19 is connected to a refrigerant suction port 15b of the first ejector 15.
A second ejector 24 is provided for drawing an outlet refrigerant of a third evaporator 27, and the second ejector 24 has its refrigerant suction port 24b connected to the outlet side of the third evaporator 27.
A branch passage 22 is provided on an upstream side of the first ejector 15 and branches at a branch part Z, and a high pressure refrigerant on a downstream side of a radiator 13 flows into the second ejector 24 through this branch passage 22. A downstream side of the second ejector 24 is connected to the outlet side of the first evaporator 16.
The first and second evaporators 16 and 19 are constituted as one evaporator unit, and such evaporator unit composed of the first and second evaporators 16 and 19 cools a first cooling object space, and the third evaporator 27 cools a second cooling object space.
The first ejector 15 is disposed exclusively for the evaporator unit composed of the first and second evaporators 16 and 19, and the second ejector 24 is disposed exclusively for the third evaporator 27.
Thereby, a refrigerant flow amount of the evaporator unit and a refrigerant flow amount of the third evaporator 27 can be appropriately adjusted with an exclusive ejector, respectively.
Since the refrigerant is branched into a second ejector 24 side and into a third evaporator 27 side at a branch part X disposed on an upstream side of the second ejector 24, the refrigerant flow amount which flows into the second ejector 24 becomes small. Therefore, it is necessary to form a nozzle part 24a of the second ejector 24 to have a small size, and a degree of difficulty of manufacturing the nozzle part 24a with high processing accuracy may be further increased. In FIG. 25, corresponding components of the drawing corresponding to an embodiment of the present disclosure have the same reference numerals, for saving the detailed explanation thereof.